


Błędne koło

by YouCanCallMeEve



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCanCallMeEve/pseuds/YouCanCallMeEve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolejne drabble, te również pisane przy Chouchou - Teardrop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Błędne koło

Twoja twarz wykrzywiona w grymasie bólu, którego nie potrafię wymazać z pamięci. Twoje dłonie zaciskające się na mojej koszulce. Twoje niebieskie oczy wpatrujące się w moje z tym niemym błaganiem o pomoc.  
Moja bezradność.  
Widziałem jak zamykasz oczy, przestałem widzieć błękit. Czułem jak odpływasz.  
Tuliłem cię tak mocno.  
Twoje skrzydła pozostawiły na moim ciele blizny, które pozostaną ze mną na zawsze.  
Gwałtownie siadam na łóżku, otwierając oczy. Sam śpi, jest środek nocy.  
Z ciężkim westchnieniem możliwie najwygodniej na powrót układam głowę na poduszkę.  
I zatacza się błędne koło.  
Twoja twarz wykrzywiona w grymasie bólu, którego nie potrafię wymazać z pamięci…


End file.
